


Love or Friendship?

by LoveFics157



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their relationship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Confused

(Sora POV)

"See ya Riku!" I yelled, giving him a sudden affection hug, which was only returned with laughter and my hair being fluffed. Pouting, I waved at him as me and Kairi walked to her house together.

"So how is your relationship going these days?" She asked me with the sweetest smile on her face.

Scratching my face, I pondered over her question for a moment then replied with the same smile. "I mean, it's going fine, not much different then me and you. How about you and Riku?"

Surprised, she only tilted her head. "Fine, but I thought things would be better then that, ya know considering how lovely dovey you've been for quite some time now." Taking a minute to process what she was talking about I only pointed at myself as my cheeks got a deep shade of red.

"Aren't you two in love? You guys never seemed to prove me otherwise for years now." My head spinning, I quickly flailed my arms.

"No, not at all, 0%!" Blushing up a storm, I started protesting to the best of my ability. "Not in a million years, why would you even think that?"

"I'm sorry if I got the wrong idea you guys just act like one of those types of couples who flirt with no sense of personal space, you always seem to think about each other too, and the amount of time you spend with eachother...and stuff." She replied, which forced me to wonder how many others thought that.

Forcing out a nervous laugh, we continued our walk over to her house and said our usual goodbyes, but of course, I was lost in my own thoughts.

The entire night I could only think about me and Riku's relationship and what is right or wrong considering how I was currently feeling and what he might be possibly feeling.

Before I knew it though, the morning rays were blinding my eyes and my blankets were being tugged on by a certain silver haired teen. "C'mon, get up already, we were supposed to go to the island but this lazy ass slept all day."

With the slightest annoyed mumble, he tugged me upward and gave me some steaming hot coffee. Soon, I was feeling much more energized and the room had come into view. Rubbing my eyelids, a pair of clothes was thrown on top of my head as my friend sat on a chair nearby patiently.

"Morning, get dressed already and we can get going." Giving him a slight glare, I realized after a moment what he was implying and could feel my ears burning a shade of red once again. "What, aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Of course, just in the bathroom this time, so if you'll excuse me." Running away as fast as possible I could easily hear him mumbling to himself about how strange I was acting.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I slid to the floor and pressed my knees against my chest. Letting my head lie softly to the side, worry was bubbling in my chest and I didn't know how to handle the situation.

"I hadn't ever looked at Riku that way, how does he look at me? He's my best friend, I can't reject him but I can't lie, I would never forgive myself if I hurt him. What do I do?!" Freaking out, I started zoning out again.

When I came back to reality, I noticed I had already been dressed and someone was brushing my teeth for me. "Eh?" Confused, I looked over at Riku who only sighed.

"Are you finally awake? If so, finish brushing your teeth beacuse I'm not waiting for you any longer." Holding in my anxiety, I did as he told me and we were finally able to arrive at the island.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Riku POV)

Leaning against the wooden shack upon the island, I was staring daggers at anyone daring to get near me. Of course, the only reason for that was beacuse of the idiot I call my best friend.

"Keep staring like that and we're gonna think you've finally lost it." Laughed a darker haired blonde who came to stand beside me. "What's up?"

"That's not my problem." I pouted. "Sora is making life hell, that's 'what's up'. He won't talk to me and has been practically avoiding me all day."

"That's strange...I wonder why he's doing that." The blonde pondered, but I only shrugged my shoulders in response and talked with him for the rest of the day.

Once it was time to leave, I dragged Sora along the pavement with me after we were away from the island. Before he could get flee though, I tried my best to force an answer out of him, but it ended with him acting like a scared puppy.

"Look, don't be nervous, I'm worried and want to make sure nothing happened to you. You know that I care about you." I assured him to the best of my ability.

"I know that! I just...Kairi...you think we're best friends right?" He tried uttering out, but was much too timid.

"So you're saying Kairi said something about us that made you nervous?" I asked which he nodded very much to. Bonking him on the head, I gave him a sweet smile. "Look, no matter what others think we are, we're best friends and no one can change that, don't think so much."

Pulling on his cheek, he started laughing as he swatted my hand away. "C-cut it out, meanie! Alright, I admit I was just being silly, see you tomorrow ok?" He said while rushing off into the distance and out of sight.

Stretching my arms, I walked into my house and made a quick line into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water and a yellow bag of chips, I found my way onto the couch.

After eating and drinking quite a bit, I ended up falling asleep on the couch without much thought. By the next morning, the early rays coming from the window across from me helped wake me up ever so slightly.

It didn't take long for me to wake fully though and like normal, I ended up in the kitchen to start preparing two meals. "It's not like he'll do it himself" I mumbled to myself with a deep sigh.

Stuffing some toast and toppings into two containers, I took off down the street. Waving at the few friends that were actually awake this early, and making some small talk, I found my way to the little brunette's house at some point.

Knocking on the door, I was greeted by his mother as usual and crept over towards his bedroom. Inside, it was a giant mess and it wasn't much different then how it ever was.

Setting down the food on his bedside table, I shook him awake for a moment before going to make coffee. It only took a minute for the steaming drink to finally finish and fill up the two cups I had prepared. Once I was sure things were ready, I went back to him and gave him the drink so he would finally sit up.

Watching him munch on the food, once he was finally energized and bright eyed, I felt glad to have the awkward feeling from yesterday gone. It didn't take long for me to burst into laughter though, once his face was covered in crumbs and who knows what else.

Confused, he just tilted his head at me. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, as I twisted around to try distracting myself with my own food.

"I-It's nothing." I snickered and bit into the tasty breakfast. After we both finished, I tossed him his clothing in hopes he wouldn't space out again. "You aren't going to do what you did yesterday right?"

Shaking his head swiftly, he scratched the back of his head. "That was just...beacuse I was sleepy and wasn't thinking very clearly." He answered, then twisted around to get dressed. Not willing to put in the effort, I just left the conversation as it was.


	3. Strange Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Sora POV)

Staring at my ceiling, my thoughts were drifting carelessly. Eventually remembering who was sleeping soundlessly on the floor nearby, I turned to the silver haired boy and watched him in silence.

"What is he thinking about me anyway...maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing? He said I shouldn't overthink it, but I'm too confused." Raising an eyebrow, I tried thinking over his previous behavior towards me. "Was he always gay?"

Closing my eyes, I did my best to push away the swirling thoughts trying to invade my mind and allowed slumber to overtake me.

Thankfully, It finally cleared out of my mind until a few days later, when everyone left us at the island by ourselves. It was pitch black around us and the only light beaming down was the beauty of the moonlight.

"I miss the times we'd watch the stars out here, don't you?" Riku laughed, letting his body collapse onto the sandy ground below me. "We were so small though so I don't remember too much."

Stretching out, he crossed his arms behind his head. Nodding my head, I placed myself on the ground beside him. Although it didn't take long to catch myself watching him mindlessly as the breeze blew threw his hair.

Opening his bright blue pupils, he snapped me out of my trance within an instant. "Sora?" He spoke to me, using the most soft tone.

"Eh?" I asked, though it was more to myself, for I was completely unsure of what had just occurred. "Haha...I was just getting hungry, since we haven't eaten for some time, you know..."

Grinning, he jumped up within an instant. "Stay here! I'll be back with some coconuts!" He yelled, rushing away to another part of the island before I could follow him.

"What am I even doing? She messed up my head, seriously." I sighed. "Hmph, well I don't care, what does it matter! We're friends, jeez."

After some time, he came back with the food and cheerfully handed over my half. Sucking into mine, time was forgotten pretty fast as we let loose for hours on end. Laughing, cracking jokes, and overall just having fun for what seemed like hours ended when our friends found us.

"You guys seriously were here all night? Geez, if you needed a private sleepover you could've just said so." The lighter blonde smiled at the two of us.

"A private sleepover? Not with that shorty." Teased my cruel but loving friend. Somewhat pouting, I turned away from the joyfull boy, but I couldn't stay that way for long before I pounced him into a hug.

"Good morning you three." I smiled, while they greeted me the same. Ventus and I decided to sword fight each other while Roxas, Kairi, an Riku talked about whatever came to mind.

After about the 4th round of our battle, I got flung off my feet once my eyes floated towards the same figure from before. "Oops, better keep your focus there, 'shorty'." Looking up at my current enemy, the most mischievous smile rose onto my face.

Flinging onto my feet, the two of us clashed against each other, excitment boiling throughout both of us. "Better keep up this time!" He playfully commented.

After I finally was able to win by five to four points, I waved at Riku in excitement. "Hey, Hey, wasn't I awesome? What did you think, well?!"

Coming towards me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and took a second to respond. "First, you did just fine Sora. Second, stop being so loud everyone can hear you." Looking around, I swiftly apologized, and looked downward.


	4. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Sora POV)

Doing my utmost best to understand what the strange feelings I've dealt with lately were, I kept racking my mind for an answer, but came up empty.

Stepping in a certain rhythm, I breathed out a sigh. "I just don't know." I said, not really bothering to think too much about what I was saying. "There's no way..."

"No way about what?" Asked a seemingly confused teen who made me jump out of my skin. Wide eyed, I crossed my arms within an instant and nodded my head, as if nothing had previously occurred.

"I just don't know. There's no way you'd ever not become a girl, right?" I explained awkwardly, realizing how stupid I sounded, but knew it was too late now.

"Sora." He finally spoke after several minutes. "You know I'm a dude right? You were born a guy."

"Are you positive? Do you know for sure?" I prodded, but apparently, according to Riku, 'I was being more of an idiot then usual'. For being 'an idiot' I was punished with a smack on the head.

"Jeez, anyway, I've got stuff to do for awhile so...see ya whenever I get back." He told me, stepping away with a tiny wave of the hand.

Bounding forward within an instant, I grasped onto his shirt. Suddenly more embarrassed then I should've been, I could feel myself stuttering. Swallowing a calming breath, I let my muscles relax.

"Before you leave, could I sleep at your house? Just one more time, I won't bother you after that." I begged, clutching deeper into the fabric.

Smiling, he fluffed my hair, then took hold of my hand. Producing the same smile, I tried my best to enjoy every second. It was a pleasant moment that I wouldn't trade for anything.

Once inside, we started to play games with each other, and used Rock, Paper, Scissors, as a quick method to decide things.

I ended up with more food and drinks, while Riku won the most games. Only problem was I ended up with the cold floor while Riku got his cozy bed.

"No matter, this was worth it." Smirking, I started nibbling on some ramen. Satisfied, I enjoyed myself thoroughly as I looked around the house.

It was surprisingly much more standard then I remembered. It must've been cleaned from the last time I was here or at least that's what I assumed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a silver haired teen. Nodding my head, I slurped the rest of the noodles into my mouth. "I am too, it's always a blast when you come over here."

"If you're done want to go to my room now?" I held up my finger for a moment as I drank the last of the juices, then followed him to his room door. The two of us going inside, I watched him take his place on the bed.

Spotting a brightly colored closet, I walked over to it. "Mind if I use your clothes, Riku?" I asked him. With a simple nod of his head, my face was lit up sweetly and I opened the thin doors that were light as a feather.

Getting some simple Mickey Mouse pajamas, along with Donald duck pajamas, I tossed a random one to my friend before undressing. There wasn't much for me to think about, until I remembered who exactly was in the room at this terrible moment.

My face burning a gigantic shade of red, I quickly twisted in any direction I could use to shield myself from view, muttering curses under my breath.

"Now you just plain won't get dressed?" Wondered Riku sounding like he was starting to get quite annoyed. "I don't have time to baby you, get dressed, or I'll force you." Instantly flinging to the other side of the room, I put myself in a defensive position, or at least the closest I could manage to a defensive position.

"No. You can't make me do anything!" I refused, probably sounding like I finally lost it. My words had no effect though, for he forced me to dress against my will.

I could feel my face blushing beyond control as I tried to hide myself under my blankets. "Meanie!"


	5. Tiny Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Riku POV)

Walking through the different isles of the store, I looked through the candy section. "I wonder why he acted like that. What's he trying to hide from me?"

Picking through whatever ones didn't look horrible tasting, and actually would have a presence, I then walked back towards the entrance. "It's about me though, that much is clear, but what exactly is it about me?" I pondered to myself.

Scanning the items, I left the store satisfied, while slipping a few bags in the middle of my arms.

Stepping down the streets, I watched the floating clouds above me with the slightest smile. It was more then peaceful and I couldn't help enjoying every moment.

Even with such beautiful scenery passing me by, I noticed my feet leading me to the direction of Destiny Islands. Keeping a still mind, I re-traced my steps, and took off in the other direction. Finding my way through the previous corners of town, It didn't take long to arrive at a nearby ice cream cart.

Holding out some coins, I exchanged the few peices for a single stick of freezing blue sweets. Placing the plain bags onto the red colored table, I started munching down, slowly devouring the salty yet sweet taste.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, I continued to nibble further while lying my head back. Taking a small break, I let my thoughts wonder back to the strange occurence yesterday. Nothing was coming clear for me except the fact he might be trying to keep something from me.

The best thing I could do was ask him at some point. Even so, it didn't seem right for me to do something like that. Although, I didn't want to try doing anything that'd make him frustrated or broken somehow, I could've done that easily enough myself.

With a deep sigh, I chewed the rest of my sugary treat away and threw the stick into a bin. Slinging my arms behind my neck, I stepped back onto the concrete path. Letting my feet take me where they wanted, Kairi's house soon arrived in view.

Opening the unlocked door, I let myself inside. Announcing my arrival, I made myself comfortable after placing whatever items I'd bought into the tiled kitchen. Slung into the soft pink fabric underneath my body, I heard my perky friend clumsily jumping down the stairway.

"Riku! Did you, did you get it?" She asked, practically running over towards the kitchen. Once inside, I could hear her loud voice thanking me from the kitchen, as she came out with the brightest smile on her face.

Although, she quickly apologized once she noticed the hand I was holding over my ear. "So, you managed to find the chocolates you asked for?" Nodding her head, she walked away while sifting through the individual items. "Thanks again, I'll need these later."

After what I assume was placing them where they should belong, she came towards me and stretched her arms into the air. All thoughts clearing my mind, a small smile found it's way through the corner of my lips.

"So, did you plan anything in particular before I came here?" I asked my red haired friend.

"Of course, I wanted to do a little training with you, I'm out of shape after all." She replied, summoning her beautiful keyblade that radiated off a magical light. Delicate flowers floating around such a blade. Within an instant, she became like a fierce monster.

Summoning my own blade, the metal like texture that emitted off of it was anything but delicate. "Let's get to it then." Jumping onto my feet once more, strike after strike was enforced, spell after spell was wasted. It was both fulfilling yet tough during each attempt.

"That was exhausting..." I stated, collapsing onto the ground, covered in nicks and bruises. "Right, I wanted to ask you something today. What's your opinion on Sora?"

Turning my face to the side, I knew I would regret asking, but did it regardless. "Sora? He's a goofball, always there for you no matter what, I mean I don't think much. Why do you ask?" The tiniest blush graced my cheeks before my mouth allowed itself to open.


	6. A Distant Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered one another friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Sora POV)

"Yes! How many have I won compared to you, I'm going to say, a lot." Smirked the blonde in front of me. A wide smile across his face, he clutched the toy sword he held tighter.

"Yea, yea, you just wait." I told the boy bitterly. Grabbing onto mine, I was about to swing again, until I was stopped by the other twin.

"Hey guys, I know you're busy and all, but I can't find my charm. I know I dropped it somewhere around here." He started, looking as if he'd been searching for days. "I can't lose that charm, I just can't."

"Alright, no worries, let's find it together, okay?" Holding my hands up in defeat, all I could think of doing momentarily, was assuring that things would go smoothly no matter where it may be.

As the two walked in separate directions from each other, I found myself in the middle of the island. Running my hands across the sand, I started uncovering soft leaves, and searching through any area I could possibly look through.

The last place I had decided to check was a pool of water. It was refreshing and cool to the touch. Feeling accomplished that I even saw something shiny, I grabbed at it in an instant. Only to be disappointed with nothing more then a simple rock.

"It was just the sun reflecting sparkles, nothing more nothing less, what did I expect?" I sighed, getting out of the water and waiting for my feet to dry. In the meantime, I had to wait until the other two were finished with their exploration.

"I finished, I couldn't find anything though, but I really did try. You think Ven is done yet?" Asked Rox, who started looking concerned once I shook my head.

"You know that Ventus won't be done until that charm is his, and only his." I told him, scratching the back of my head. We searched some more places, but we couldn't find anything, and eventually it was becoming much too dark.

"You sure you don't want us to stay with you Ven?" Asked Roxas, but was only given a simple shake of the head. With his usual sweet smile, me and Rox watched the blonde from afar as we floated away, back to our island.

The two of us said our goodbyes, and I entered my house, bounding up the few steps leading to my room. Letting myself lie comfortably on the bed, I found myself washed over with anxiety.

"I wonder how long he'll be out there?" Watching out the window, I could see the faint trace of his figure most likely doing his best to stay awake.

Tapping my foot impatiently, I ended up changing my mind and going back downstairs. Snatching a snack for him to eat and anything cold for him to drink, I burst out the door in the hope he would still be awake.

"Ven, are you awake?" I asked the barley responding teen boy. Once he began to rub his eyes, I found a small bit of hope. "There's somewhere we didn't check but you need to eat and stuff first."

Finishing quite quickly, I tossed the empty containers aside for later. Waving my hand in front of his face, he seemed to still be half asleep, which made me giggle.

Taking his hand in mine, we walked through the shack doors and up to the wooden walkway. Noticing him more awake then before, I was able to convince him to start searching, which wasn't too hard.

"Hey, look at this!" I yelled, noticing a peice of fabric that was sticking out of the logs. It was a string shaped in the form of brown thread. Carefully pulling it out, a glass charm was revealed.

Tossing it to him, he held it tightly to his chest. "Thanks so much, I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost something precious. Did you ever get something like that?"

"Something like that." I replied, not sure exactly how well my words were coming out. Nodding his head, he let the green item fall to his side, and left through the wooden doors without another word.


	7. Bittersweet Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora have always considered each other friends, but when obliviousness mixes with assumptions, how will their realtionship change one another when the thought of love enters the picture?

(Sora POV)

Lieing sprawled across my couch, I ran my fingers across the blue colored fabric. "T-There's no way...why is it that I'm the gay one? I hate that I've even noticed this in the slightest."

Burying my face into a couch pillow, random mumbles were spurted into the sea colored object. Remembering the day, I jumped up into a sitting position, I started to get lost in my thoughts over what a beautiful day this could be, until remembering that I'd probably end up spending it completely alone.

"I mean, if I tell him he'll reject me for sure, I don't want him to think I'm weird or something." While I continued to ponder over what to do, I heard someone knock on the door. Getting up, I stepped over towards it and unlocked the door, letting it open swiftly.

"Hey Sora, wanna make Valentine cookies?" Riku asked me, a large smile on his face. "I forgot and really need your help."

My eyes wide I could feel the largest grin growing onto my face as I nodded a little too much. Running towards the kitchen, I started to grab ingredients and different bowls for our different purposes.

As the two of us began to mix the mixtures and swirl things together, food got all over our hands and shirts. Of course, instead of washing it off, we used each other and things turned chaotic in no time.

"Cut it out!" I yelled as flour and chocolate cookie dough was flung in the midst of our laughter. "Mom is so gonna be mad at me for this haha." After some more fooling around, we finally stopped.

"Oh yea, the cookies!" Riku said as he put whatever cookies had survived into the oven. With a smile, we laughed at each other once more over how silly we looked, then got a shower ready so we could wash off all the stuff on us.

Letting him go in the first one, I did my best to keep my mind in check and kept an eye on the cookies in the meantime. Pondering over why he came so suddenly, I came to solution he might've wanted to spend Valentine's with me or at least that was my hope.

Once Riku had finished and was dressed, we switched positions and I was in the shower next. Pondering to myself, I instantly got an idea and my eyes beamed energetically.

"If he is spending it with me, maybe I won't get rejected after all! You can do this, don't goof up, just say it and you'll be fine." I assured myself.

Once I finished my shower and dressed in cleaner clothing, I went downstairs to find that a bit of time had passed and all the chocolate cookies were done.

"They came out great!" I said admiring them. Looking up from the snacks to the older teen beside me, I kept my breaths as calm as possible. "About today...since you don't seem to have plans or anything, I was thinking, today would you like to hang out?"

Looking as if he had no clue what I was saying, he passed it off as nothing. "Sorry I have plans today, ya know with my new girlfriend Kairi. I forgot to tell you, that's why I've been busy lately, see you."

Feeling my entire being fading away, I watched him run out the door, leaving me all alone. "Somehow, this hurts more."

Once I finally regained my consciousness, I found myself at the twins house, my ears blushing up a storm of embarrassment. I could barley look up and instead just let my hair cover my face.

Knocking on their door, they seemed more then concerned by the way I was acting. Letting me inside, I cuddled up to them, bawling my eyes out, and letting out whatever was on my mind from the rejection I just felt.

Using whatever comforting words they could, it seemed practically hopeless in my eyes, for I couldn't even think straight. In the end, the world started to fade away from me, and my exhaustion from both tears and sadness pulled me into slumber.


End file.
